dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman
}} Diana of Themyscira was born the royal princess of Themyscira; home of the ancient tribe of Amazons of Greecian myth. A born adventurer and heroic spirit, as a child she always sought new things and wondered what lay beyond the shores of her island home. She would eventually get her wish when she first ventured from her secluded home to save the world from destruction at the hands of the Greek god Ares. Quickly dubbed "Wonder Woman" by the sensationalist media, Diana entered and remained in "Man's World" in the hopes of representing her island nation to the world and to offer and teach a new perspective of peaceful means and equality amongst a world all too eager to resort to fear and violence to achieve an end. Background The reincarnated soul of a child who had died 30,000 years ago. Hippolyta longed for the child she had carried centuries before. An oracle told her to sculpt a baby from clay; the gods then gave the child life. The only child ever born on Themyscira, the infant was named Diana; after aviator Diana Trevor who once had crashed on Themyscira and had died defending the island against the horrific demons of Pandora's box. Diana was raised by a nation of 3,000 teachers and sisters, always under the watchful eye of her overprotective mother for twenty-two years. When the gods of Olympus ordered the Amazons to hold a contest to decide their greatest warrior and send them to thwart Ares' plots for WW3, Diana (now twenty-five years olds) disguises herself to participate in the contest and became Themyscira's champion despite her mother's wishes against it. Garbed in a uniform decorated with symbols honoring Diana Trevor, Diana was rewarded with a magic lasso of truth and a pair of silver bracelets. When Steve Trevor crash landed on Themyscira, Diana was charged with taking him back to "Patriarch's World" as part of her sacred mission to promote the peaceful ways of Gaea. Combat Statistics *Wonder Woman (Chinatown Cafe) *Wonder Woman (Shadowlands) *Wonder Woman (Themyscira: Gates of Tartarus) *Wonder Woman (Trigon's Prison) *Impassioned Wonder Woman *Wonder Woman (Legends PvP) *Hallucination (Wonder Woman) *Bombshell Wonder Woman Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by Wonder Woman. *Wonder Woman is a playable character for Legends PvP. Heroes *When the players choose a Heroic Magic character in their Character Creation, they will apprentice with Wonder Woman and get missions from her. Wonder Woman will help you with missions like the fight with Circe. *At Level 15, Wonder Woman will call on Magic heroes to help her drive off Circe and her Beastiamorphs who are trying to steal magic based exobytes for their own purposes. *At Level 30, Wonder Woman will call on Magic heroes to help defeat Brainiac's invasion of the realm of magic. The player, Wonder Woman and Circe will all join forces to combat Brainiac. Once Brainiac's forces have been repelled Circe will betray the player and Wonder Woman, forcing the player to defend Wonder Woman and defeat Circe. Villains *Circe will send Villain players to the battlefield to assist her Bestiamorphs and Giganta in fighting the Amazon warriors that are trying to rescue Wonder Girl from the power transfer ritual Giganta is performing to finally obtain the powers of an Amazon. *At Level 15, Circe will call on Magic villains to help her drive off Wonder Woman and the Amazons trying to recover the magic based exobytes she's collected. *At level 30, Circe will call villains to help save the magical planes from Brainiac. In the Shadowlands, after helping you drive off Brainiac's forces with Wonder Woman, Circe will turn on her, only to be trapped by her Lasso. Villains will have to defeat Wonder Woman and free Circe, only to threaten her by trapping her in the Shadowlands unless she recognizes you as more than a tool. Trivia *Wonder Woman first appeared in All-Star Comics #8 (1941) *Wonder Woman was originally voiced by Gina Torres until the induction of DLC 8 Sons of Trigon where , who voiced her in the acclaimed Justice League and Justice League Unlimited television series, as well as the direct-to-DVD films Superman/Batman: Apocalypse and Justice League: Doom. took the role. *Wonder Woman's initial sprite was to possess a skirt, however, the skirt was later removed before the game's release. *Diana adores the ability to fly and the freedom it allows. She often attempts to share the experience with new friends by carrying them into the sky. *Diana doesn't eat meat. *After spending a year following the Infinite Crisis to "find herself", Diana, with Batman's help, formed a new identity as Diana Prince and began working as an agent for the Department of Metahuman Affairs; now able to turn human, thanks to Circe, Diana alternates between being Wonder Woman and being Diana Prince as humanity's champion between the mortal and magical realms. *Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth was forged by the god, Hephaestus, from the that was once worn by Antiope, sister of Queen Hippolyta, and given to Hippolyta after hers was stolen by Heracles as part of his Twelve Labors. Empowered by the Fires of Hestia, the Lasso forces anyone held by it to tell and understand the absolute truth. * As part of the heroic "Trinity", Wonder Woman is considered to represent the heroic facade of inspiration, the life between light and dark, mythological science, the warrior way and adventurism; she works to show people the wonders of peace over the troubled glories of war. Gallery File:Wonder_Woman_body.jpg|Production Body Poses File:WonderWoman_head colour.jpg|Production Head Shots File:DC ren char WonderWoman multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:WPWonderWoman.jpg File:MyspaceWonderWoman.jpg File:HerasStrength5.jpg File:WonderWomanCom.png File:ChinatownCafeCirceDiana.jpg Wonder Woman Gallery Page See also * Justice League of America * Amazons of Themyscira External links * }} Wikipedia *Wonder Woman DC Database Category: Heroes Category:JLA Category:Amazons of Themyscira Category:Vendors Category:Magic Category:Wonder Woman Category:Female Category:Iconic powers